Surgically installed scalp anchors for hairpieces are not unknown in the patent literature, exemplary being the disclosure in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,737.
Although the structures and procedures set forth in the foregoing patent have served quite satisfactorily in actual use, there is room for improvement, particularly in facilitating placement and removal of a hairpiece while, at the same time, affording a secure, reliable and comfortably fitting installation capable of being worn for extended periods of time.